It's been seven years already
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Broken heart… Make a fresh start… Time passes differently for each of us…slow burn ShizNat...
1. Fine and Happy

She was sleeping so peacefully, but she became suddenly awakened by a cold slap.

"Fujino Shizuru Viola!" The so-called sighed as she heard the rumble. She wiped the water she had just received on her face. A headache drumming was played when she tried to get up from her bed. She looked lost and tired; she rubbed her eyes and saw a shadow facing her, the posture only showed impatience and anger.

However, she kept her smile unbroken, whatever the situation. She put back her hair behind her ears, though it was all sticky. It was uncomfortable, but she does not want to discuss about this early in the morning.

"You two! Dragged your ass out of here! Or I will be pleased to do it myself!" The voice commanded when she saw two naked women next to her child. Shizuru watched her one night stands that run as thieves. Really, she had no right to privacy. Despite the discomfort, and the situation, she got out of bed, totally naked, under the horrified gaze of her guest, who looked anything to cover the body of this beauty with rubies. And she swung her Kimono to her owner.

"This is my home, mother. And I do not allow you to make run away my guests."

"You call those ... those ...persons a…a…g-"

"Women with whom I had a good time all night? Yes, they are more welcome than you are."

"You have no shame! I'm your mother."

"Yeah... and you should know me." The young woman suppressed a yawn, she stretched her arms upward. Whith that reaction, I do not care about anything, the mother get angry. But her anger was replaced by sadness.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, because before that mess you were different; happier."

"That your own interpretation, because I'm fine and happy. I do not want to throw you away, but I have to get ready for work. Please, excuse me." Shizuru who was about to go into her bathroom, her wrist was caught, and she heard these words, soon, her body stiffened:

"I know it's because of Natuki you're in such a state, I thought that with time you will forget all about her, but it's been seven years already!"


	2. The Ice Princess

The chapters are short, because initially, I was writing drabbles in French. Also Natsuki is not dead. Another part tomorrow, or the day after.

* * *

Seven years already? Really? That's all?

It was only bullshit to try to shake her, and it was not working, she remained unmoved.

She was stronger. No, she did not care about that person!

Seven years ? It was just insignificant figure for her. She had not even counted the time that had passed all this time. She was only moving forward, she never looked back to the past that was unnecessary. This allowed her to build who she was today.

She had already forgotten everything. That why she had a threesome with these lovely 'ladies' (and well, she didn't remember their names and faces), she had found them in a bar at the corner of her neighbourhood. She liked parties, and as result, she had the day after she had a hangover. She was young, beautiful, intelligent, and wealthy. So why did not enjoy her beauty while she still had one? Be married and having children, also staying at home to care for them, that was really the picture that made her want to laugh out loud. She could not imagine being a role model mother. She wanted to enjoy life to the fullest, and not being trapped in a relationship with handcuffs, ball and chain. Love was for the weak. Pleasure, it was much better, and more importantly; there was less stress and problem.

She lived freely her life, she blossomed. Her previous life was filled with torment. Love vanished with times, and pleasure, you could have it in various forms. Yes, she repeated her arguments, but her mother insisted she was unhappy, so, of course, she had no choice to justify herself.

Shizuru was called a slut, who played with others; she was emotionless who only cared about sex and nothing else. She was called the Ice Princess, with an heart of stone. And everything was true, she never tried to deceive anyone, she had explicitly expressed with her lovers there will be nothing more. At least she was honest. She was only looking for the sex, and having good time.

She was that person today. And she was proud. Then, nobody would make her regret her way of living her life, and definitely not her mother or Natsuki!


	3. First love

Sorry about my grammar, I could ask a beta? Someone ? I just hope it's readable.

* * *

Who was Natsuki Kuga to Shizuru?

She was simply a person without any interest. It was just a name that was worn by many women in Japan, in all ages. She already met others Natsuki. Old, young, blond, redhead…men…

Also it was the first love of Shizuru Fujino, and the last. In any case, she was nothing worth to be mentioned.

They knew each other at the time of high school; Natsuki was a year older than her, she was her tutor in science, although the chestnut beauty excelled in all subjects in school, but science wasn't her favourite subject. With time, they were close, they desired the other, and Shizuru was the one who took the first move. She kissed the bluette, who reciprocate the kiss. They became a couple without realizing it. It was natural and so perfect. Perhaps it was a bit too much _perfect_. And Shizuru kept the bitterness to this stupid relationship.

Natsuki was also the one who broke her heart in the worst ways. The woman with red orbs trusted her, she gave all her love, and she finally opened her heart to someone, and in return, her heart has been trampled again and again.

She did not want to remember those moments she thought true. This woman had deceived her twice, and in the worst way.

She believed that their feelings were mutual; they have been dating for a year and a half. But it was only in Shizuru's side. She must love her more than she received this bitter feeling.

She was still haunted by her cold and hurtful words; she told her brutally when they finished walking to their home: 'I'm sorry, but I want to break up, I do not longer love you. '

Her world founder when she saw her emerald eyes shining with sincerity, of course she asked her reason, what she did wrong? Why now? Why? And she answered, 'why not now?' Next, the bluette tried to avoid her, and Shizuru continued to seek answers, and to her greatest despair, not the one she was wished.

It was for this reason that she left with a light heart Fuuka for New York. At first, she hoped to study to the same university to her beloved one. But now, she was happy to have the opportunity to go to the United States.


	4. It was only the beginning

Thank you so much for your kind comments. I know I take my time. But I can tell you there will be more than 12 chapters.

* * *

Shizuru was tired of her mother; she vaguely heard her making some remark about her 'bad' behaviour. That it was not right to behave like this, of course, people talked about what she was doing. But today, she was twenty-six year old. She could not stand when someone tried to interfere in her life, she let happen in the past, but not today. She had her life in her own hand, and she won't let escape. She worked hard, she successfully passed her studies. She had a reputation in her work, she was a good lawyer, she was called Shark, she never let go a trial, and she won all her cases until now. Then we blame her, and she had been forced to take this path, she was angry. No, she was not that perfect puppet; she didn't need to lie for the others. She loved women, sex, and having fun. She was no longer the obedient and speechless Shizuru.

"You have a nice fiancé! How can you deceive him like that! "

'Nice fiancé?' He was imposed by her mother; she only had accepted some meetings to be left alone. Takeda was nice, and that's all. It would be a good friend, though; she could not sleep with him. Then, just thinking to spend the rest of her life with him, and then go through the divorce, this end was highly possible. And the chestnut beauty had told him the truth. But that romantic and dumb man was blinded by his feelings and not reality, and he made a fool of himself. And there was another good reason not to marry him.

"I do not know? It is hereditary; I am like my father, I jump to anything with a nice ass and body without any shame. And you say anything to him? I do the same. What a bother. Watch your own marriage…sorry there is no more." A slap crashed into the lawyer's cheek. Yes, she knew, she was wrong to talk his father unfaithfulness, which had broken his family. She sighed, she was really bad, we had made so, it bothered her to snap, and she was frustrated. But everybody wanted she turned back to whom she was before. The soft and false Shizuru, who only smiled and accepted what she was asked, she took her pack of cigarettes and began to smoke to forget for a moment all that pressure. Because she knew that it was only the beginning. She had to find a way to calm down.


	5. DaughterMother

**PDV Akémi Fujino**

Akemi Fujino saw red when her daughter began to smoke in front of her, how dare she be so presumptuous? She didn't recognize that woman. Her questions or presence did not seem to be taking seriously. Her private life was such a disaster, her daughter's affairs returned from her own employers. It was humiliating that people spoke pejoratively of her own child. They even pitied behind her back to have such a daughter.

Each week, she brought in her home some random women. She had a terrible reputation in her private life, she was fickle, faithless, frivolous, and it was the sweetest description. And it seemed to getting worse, the mother had witnessed with her own eyes. Her daughter drank, she smoked, she may be taking drugs? And she constantly went to parties.

Her apartment was not in itself a pigsty, but her refrigerator essentially been full with bottle of alcohol and energy drink. She was even afraid she sank into alcoholism. She knew perfectly well that she was THE reason for this behaviour, and it was unfortunately also HER fault. She thought that over time, her only child would forget about this child's first love. She would move forward. It would be erasing with time, like the small and uninteresting town named Fuuka. She would forget everything with the help of her studies and her new acquaintances, Shizuru would see it differently her future, but everything just exploded. She had to fix her mistakes before it was too late. She knew she definitely would lose her daughter. But had not she already lost her? She had to fix her mistakes, because if she let Shizuru continued this way, the ruby-eyed woman can never go back. And the consequences could be disastrous. For once, she would be a good mother to her daughter.


	6. You're a child

**There is some reader who dislikes my stories; you don't have to read them, your flames only make me more review for this story. Also, thank you so much for those who like my work. I will continue for you.**

* * *

**POV Akémi Fujino**

Akemi Fujino lost her patience; she could not stand this indifference from her daughter. She banged her fist on the table to bring that person out of her lethargy, it was completely ineffective. But she realized that her daughter didn't smoke a simple cigarette but something else ... that thought was repulsing.

"Shizuru! Are you listening! I tell you this is my fault if you broke up with Natsuki! "The tea drinker, laughed dryly. No doubt she was high. Furious, the matriarch took this smelly joint, and threw it in the sink and poured water. Then she walked to the window and opened it wide. Shizuru began to breathe deeply the air, and she began to shiver from the cold that surrounding her body. It was not necessary to gets angry. Also, she was so zen, than nothing could disturb her tranquillity. The words tried to reach her. Her mother needed that.

"Oh you forced Natsuki to cheat me with Reito? Really? Wow. Bravo! "The mother was silent, she didn't know that information. Although she did not like the relationship of her daughter with that bluette, but she knew perfectly well that Kuga really loved Shizuru, and would not see elsewhere ... except in cases of extreme sadness. And she knew why she might have seen someone else (Shizuru did the same). She regretted her decision, but she had only thought about her daughter. Everyone could make mistakes, herself she did a lot.

"Maybe ... I asked Natsuki to leave you, so you can leave quietly to London for your studies." Finally a reaction appeared in the hazy light of the chestnut; anger.

"I do not know why you never cease to tell me about this person from the past, but I do not want to hear more. I see your trick perfectly. You want me to doubt to myself but it does not work. You should stop now, and go home or to your work. I'm sick of you playing the caring mother. It's boring ...I'm fed up! " The lawyer said defeated, she took a sip of coffee. Shizuru noticed that her unwelcome guest did not seem to consider this request, it's like there was no one was in front of her. The red eyes beauty received a message in her smartphone and smiled:

**_There is a party tonight at my apartment, and I'd love you to come have fun with us, I have a lot of friends to introduce you, you will not regret it, you are completely their type._**

**_Chie_**

Oh, she had already found an activity that night with the help of one of her colleague, and without asking. She was not going home alone tonight. Shizuru began to sigh when she saw a bundle of envelope.

"What the hell is that? "

"A bundle of letter from your ex precious Natsuki, they were written after you left for London. If you do not want to listen to me, maybe reading those words might be good for you. You will understand. Kannin na I keep them hidden until today. I did not think you'd be attached to the past, to this love of adolescent. If I had acted sooner, then you would not be so depress and sad. "Shizuru smiled, she took the envelopes. She had a good grip. She took her lighter and lighted it. She set fire to the envelopes directly in her mother face; it seems that her daughter no longer wants to see the truth, apart from the one she had created. The flames ravaged the paper. The lawyer watched her interlocutor and added cynically:

"This is the relationship I had with that person who has not existed for a long time. It is only ashes ... .it will disappear soon, it has to burn completely. And you will not have to get bored with them. You can see this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. "Akemi lost hope of saving her precious daughter, but she tried everything. Honesty and sincerity, she was not gifted in this area, she had been taught from childhood that we should not show her emotions, she reproduces this pattern, she had always asked her daughter to do the same, it was perfect, but in the end it was cruel. Natsuki had always loved her ... that was why she did not appreciate that woman, she was afraid to lose her only daughter for this bluette.

"You'll regret later this childish action Shizu, I'm sure. "

"Yeah, right. " The beauty with rubies only laughed.

"Remember the time when you continually told me that Natsuki was the one that mattered most to you and it will never change? You see getting married, and have a future. And I told you that you were too young to think that way, you would meet other people, and that your love change. Then I look at you now, I absolutely right. You do not love; you kept telling me there was it in your heart. And you constantly tell that you are an adult, happy, when you had not even able to read a letter. All you do is destroy it? And you dare tell me you are alright? You've forgot the past? And I have to believe when I see that show you give me every day? When you understood that I only wanted your happiness, I have thought as a mother who wanted a bright future for her daughter, then you could reproach me my actions. And ... if you believe these letters are not a catch... and you want to know more about Natsuki ... and what we have done for you for your own good. Then you can always call me, I would answer all your questions. And I repeat, I have done something wrong, you're gonna hate me. But if I can repair my mistake ... I will do everything. "Shizuru's mother got up from her chair and walked out of the apartment. While the envelopes burned completely. She grabbed them in her hands, and put out the flames with despair that burned her skin. With tears in her eyes, she lost three-quarters of the content ... she faced her own obstinacy ... and there was nothing else, except regret.


	7. I want to know

**POV Shizuru.**

Shizuru remained silent on her chair, she watched the letters burning before her, she desperately tried to read its contents, but it was impossible, it was too late. Only a few sentences had been spared from the fire. But it did not help in understanding the essential of the letter. There was a beautiful black writing from her Natsuki, she recognized her calligraphy. She could guess some words and sentences like 'I'm sorry', 'I did not want to hurt you', 'I wish you the best and happiness'.

But the rest was illegible; she could not guess what the author was thinking. It was hard to fill all this missing information, it was impossible. Her mother was right, the lawyer proclaimed that she did not care about her past; but it seems that this had never been the case. Natsuki had been her first love, and their break up was so sudden. Why she didn't investigate more about that separation, she just gave up and fled like a coward.

The crimson eyed beauty's phone rang, she snapped from her thinking, and she realized it was already an hour she was in the kitchen; she had forgotten to get ready for work. So she had no choice but answered the call. It was of one of her associates of her cabinet.

"Shizuru what are you doing! Your client will arrive in ten minutes. So you better arrive soon!" Mashiro barked angrily, while her interlocutor kept away the telephone from her ears. It is not for nothing that lawyer Mashiro Blan was called the unloved princess, she was always ordering around and without using any politeness. But she a tenacious woman and she did great her job.

"I'm really sorry…but I could not come today, I do not feel well. Can you ask Yukino to shift my appointments for the next week? "

"No. You're doing it yourself; I'm not your mother or secretary. "

"OK! Good Bye."

"Shizuru Wait!" The so-called pinched the tip of her nose. The headache she had won earlier would certainly persist.

"Yes? Do you need to tell me something else?"

"Are you alright? I mean, I do not worry about you, in fact, I don't care. It's just that it was not good for our business if someone is not well. And it's important for our reputation, and customers, everybody will notice if something wrong. "

"I'm…just…fine, I just need to rest. In two years, I have never taken a vacation, you know that right? One week it would be enough. I don't ask too much, for once, "Mashiro was silent a moment, and she suddenly said.

"Okay, I will warn Yukino. But you better come back in better shape, and do not you dare to party instead to rest! "Not having the time to respond, the tornado hung up. Fujino bit her lower lip. That had been strangely good. Should she be wary? She had no time for such trivialities. Always her phone in her hand, she was looking for a number. And she found her mother's number. With several minutes of hesitation pros and cons, she pressed call. Her heart was beating furiously, she wanted to hang up right away, but a voice stopped her.

"Hello? Shizuru? "

"Hi…Mother, about our previous discussion, I would like to know more if your offer still valid."

"Sure. I'm glad you changed your mind. You can talk with me in my house, or if you prefer I could return to your house. I can prepare tea or other snacks." The lawyer did not want intimacy, she needed to be in public, and she can't bear to stay alone with her mother, it will be complicated.

"No ... I prefer we go to this café near your house."

"Yes of course, if that's what you want. Also I kept in case a letter from Natsuki, the last she sent, do you want me to bring it to you? "

"Yes I will appreciate this gesture ... thank you so much ..."

"It's nothing ... I had to do it for you. I will see you soon? "Akemi asked for a confirmation.

"Yes, right away. "

* * *

Next chapter, Natsuki's letter. It will take time, some sentences in French doesn't fit in English.


	8. Feelings

**_Dear Shizuru,_**

**_I must confess that I do not usually write letters. I prefer sending emails and text message; it's easier for me. Because I can modify my words, but above that a letter is more intimate, I have to open my feelings to you, and it's not my specialty, and you know it perfectly. I am a person of action and not words. When we are together, I don't speak a lot, nevertheless you understand me perfectly when I'm around you. You are probably the only one. And I'm afraid that seeing the sender of this letter, you will destroy it without reading it. I don't know why I still hoping… _**

**_Anyway, I write this one. Sometimes I ask myself if it is selfishness or simply to justify my own actions? I do not know. I wanted to say I'm sorry; I have no good reason to give you. Despite what you think, I did not want to hurt you, and again I'm trying to justify my behaviour. All my letters are a justification…but I will continue just in case, you didn't read my previous letter. _**

**_You have a future you could not get to Fuuka. When you received this letter which gave you the opportunity to go to London _****_for your studies, I was so happy for you, you deserved it, you work so hard, and I saw you perfectly as a brilliant international lawyer. You remember when we were in my bedroom, we were talking about our future, you wanted to help the weaker, you did not want to raise a lot money because your family owned a substantial fortune, but you wanted to live your life with your own capacity, and help others. I saw your eyes shining when you were describing this life, and I knew you could not have it at Fuuka, although our law school is not bad here, and I will continue to say: there was so much better for you. _**

**_At first I was like you, I do not want you to leave; I just wanted you to study with me. And your mother made me see that it was selfishness to hold you by my side, and she was right on one thing, I'll always felt guilty for having you only for myself. I think you would have despite me, or it would be me, and in the end we will separate for this silly reason. I had to tell you when I said I'm no longer loved you…my heart cried the contrary, I realize that I should have told you the truth from the beginning. And that why I'm a coward, we could continue a long distance relationship ... and I will not have made you suffer so much. I would always blame myself to hurt this way, you do not deserve it, and I do not deserve you. But it is a mistake that I couldn't fix it. You must hate me, and I can understand. I was cruel with our one and a half years of our relationship. I'm apologizing again and again until you are fine; but the situation still remains the same. I fucked up. I only wish you to be happy, and that you find in this new life a person who can love you unconditionally as I do, that you may be the lawyer that makes you dream so much. _**

**_I ... I still like to continue write to you, even if you don't answer me. If I have an answer, I will find myself the luckiest person in the world. But with time, you will find someone; you will forget me, and you will understand we did the best for our beloved one. I am sure that you would have certainly done the same for me if our cases have been reversed. You have a golden heart, and I'm sure your precious person will treasure you like you deserve. _**

**_With all my love, Natsuki._**

* * *

Shizuru's hands were shaking when she finished reading this letter, then she looked the guilty from her mother. She did not dare to utter a word; she knew she will going crazy.

"How long Natsuki sent letters? "

"I do not know ... maybe more than three years ... or more ... there's no time ..." The beauty with honey-haired waterfall seemed amazed at this time. She had always imagined that her first love had immediately moved on.

"Why I didn't know about those letters until today?" The lawyer questioned lost into her feelings. She remembered the last meeting with Natsuki. After she surprised her kissing Reito, just after their break-up. So it did not take her long to reach a conclusion to this story. Natsuki had left her to his childhood friend, and she was too weak to confess her cheating. After, she saw the later, trying to force to tell her the truth; but when she saw Natsuki, the chestnut teenager only said these despicable and resentful words. She hated her, she was happy to get rid of Kuga, she would easily find someone better in England. And she had not finished, the lawyer threw her ring that the brunette had bought for their year anniversary together. And then she left without looking back.

"I ... I kept some of those letters, and the rest I just returned to the sender. It was better to stop. It would have only made trouble than hope ... I'm the one who told her that if your love was so strong, so you will find each other in the future. "The blond looked down at the yellow piece of paper that aged over the years. How could that happen this way? Whether her mother and Natsuki, if she wanted to stay to Fuuka, why they hadn't taken her words seriously?

"Why did not you tell me sooner, as you say it's been seven years already. You had plenty of time to tell me. And I do not know ... I ... am just lost ... I hated a person who sacrificed our relationship for my future? And you helped her, I'm sure you're the one who dictated this choice. You did not like Natsuki, you said I deserved better. Why did I not see anything? I was so stupid…"Shizuru was astonished at her calm behaviour, just like her mother. However, it would be useless to get upset now. She wanted to know the truth, and nothing more.

"I thought it was best for you ..."

"Stop it mother! You forced me to meet rich bachelors like Takeda, you wanted me to work for your company to restore your name. You wanted a life that I did not want. And your excuses, I do not want to hear them. I want to know one thing, what happened to Natsuki, where is she? Is she happy? This is the only thing that matters to me: Her. So if you really love me, answer me. "Akemi Fujino played with the tips of her fingers, she knew she had to talk about the brunette, she had even done research on her situation, and she was not certain that her daughter won't forgive her after learning everything.


	9. Meeting

Shizuru rose from her seat and she took her luggage; she headed the exit of the plane after several long hours of travel. Her whole body was numb from being sat doing nothing. Now, she had to take the train and then ferry. This would only increase the hours of her journey, but it was worth it. And it was long time ago since she had returned to Fuuka, or even in Japan. This nostalgic surrendered her. Although, it seemed she come back from vacation. She noticed some looks in her direction. She probably looked like a tourist or a celebrity when she took attention to the compliments. The reason was because of her light hair color, and her bloody eyes. These features had had the same effect in London; she was not popular for nothing. However, this was not the subject here. She got out of the boat dock. And she walked inside the airport were crowded, she watched the panels and directions, and hostesses came to ask her if she wanted help, and in English. The lawyer declined the offer speaking perfect English mixed with Japan. She took a taxi to the station.

**_Four hours later._**

It was late at night, about 1:45 AM, Fujino was on the deck of the ferry, and she watched the scenery passing before her, especially the stars that were twinkling above her sight. The dark sea surrounding her, she could not see their reflection with the moon. She saw a huge island in the distance. Finally, she arrived ... she did not know what she would find in her hometown.

Some change.

However, she needed to see with her own eyes. And what mattered most was Natsuki, if she was happy...if she found a lover who loved her like she deserved. The last thought was painful for Fujino, but she had to stop being self-centered. If the bluette was married and had a family, the crimson eyes beauty would be the first to congratulate.

**_The next morning._**

Shizuru was sitting at the terrace of a cafe, she had a sleepless night, it was not the first time, in general it was after partying all night or for business. Today, she was invaded with doubts, was it really a good idea for her to coming here? She realized that she had never fun in her present life. Although she was often with pretty women, but she had no friends, no relative to rely on, with whom to spend time. Her time was shared by the work, having fun and nothing else.

The chestnut woman pushed her orange juice glass, she had no appetite. Only nervousness gained her stomach. She did not know where to find her first love. She looked at her old address. But Saeko family's had moved. Her daughter, she was somewhere, but where? She had tried to do some research. Knowing where she could work, or her new address, but in just half a day, it was impossible. After paying her bill, Fujino continued to visit this city of her past, she remembered all the places she had visited with her biker. When she was walking hand in hand, they were laughing and stealing kisses.

She thought she recognized from afar a silhouette from the past; she stopped instantly and turned her head to the side. If that person was her bluette, she had obviously grown over the years. She was taller, thinner, more…beautiful. She was taller than her.

The nervousness was unbearable. She was afraid to face her, to see her reaction, but she had not done all that kilometres for nothing. She wanted to see her first love, knowing what she was doing; because the information was given from her mother was not enough, and more importantly, she wanted to learn everything by herself. She approached the long-haired woman who had entered a bookseller, Shizuru recalled that his ex-girlfriend loved to read, her room was overloaded with books, which were everywhere on the floor. And what unexpected chance to find her this way? Cars that circulated prevented her to see more. She began to swear for the inconvenience. She wanted to cross the road, but it seems that cars do not wish to let her cross easily the road; after a minute she did not bother to go on a pedestrian crossing, and she ran. She didn't want to lose the track of this unknown, which could be Natsuki.

The lawyer saw through the window that she was in front of a shelf to read, touching the books with her fingers. And if she was not the one she was looking for? And if it was her? But she can't call her name as if nothing had happened, especially after all these years. She did not even know how to start the conversation. So she decided to stop thinking, and she entered to the library. She closely followed the mysterious woman. She could not see her face, covered by her blue curtain. The time passed rapidly that she didn't realize, Shizuru was hit by someone that brought down his cane on the floor. Flustered, she apologized repeatedly and bowed. She bent down to the ground to regain his cane, Shizuru followed him into her actions, and she gave him the stick. Then she looked up and was speechless, it was her Natsuki, she recognize her without hesitation, her face, her lips, that little nose ... but it was very opaque sunglasses when there was almost no sun.

"Thank You." She said getting up and observing in her direction. The lawyer was still troubled by this interaction, she passed her hand over Kuga's face, she did not seem to react as if she could not see it ... Shizuru's mother had informed her that three years, her first love had a stay at the Tokyo Hospital. There was a realisation, the brunette had lost her sight, she had become blind ... but how? Why?

* * *

Finally, ShizNat. I think some of you are like Shizuru, you want acceleration and learn more about Natsuki.


	10. Not alone

Shizuru was still shocked to see her first love be attained an important blindness. She noticed that the latter was about to leave. Fujino began to stop her and she caught her wrist as if her life depended on it:

"Excuse me Na…Miss!" The bluette stopped, she did not understand why the woman wanted her to stay. Unless she had made a mistake because of her clumsiness, it often happened. Just going alone to this library was so complicated.

"Yes? Is there a problem? "The blond cursed her bluntness, she was even afraid that Natsuki recognize her, but it did not seems so, perhaps it was she did not have anymore that Kyoto accent but English, and her voice was worse by alcohol and cigarette. The bluette only tilted her head to the side. Before, she was so cute, and now she was beautiful. The lawyer remembered how soft Kuga's lips were, and her cheeks began to heat up. No, she should not think about that.

"Um ... I ..." Find an excuse! Find an excuse! Anything! Fujino was mentally cursed herself when the time played again against her.

"I'm new in the area, and I am totally lost. Will you help me? "

"And you ask your way to a blind woman?" Natsuki exclaimed coolly while her interlocutor grimaced to her stupidity. She was beginning badly their first conversation after many years without seeing each other. And knowing the behaviour of her ex-lover, the chestnut-haired woman feared an explosion of insults and worse. But the lawyer jumped to her daze when she heard a soft, and warm laugh.

"I'm joking. I have a dubious humor. It's obvious is not it? "Although she could not see through the sunglasses, the brunette could doubt that the emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and that smile was so inviting. The coffee drinker laughed too, and it was a long time since she had a laugh. She felt better ...

"You have a beautiful laugh." The blond blushed intensely to this remark, she knew that Natsuki was sincere, and she was not trying to seduce her with compliments, contrary to what she was doing in the past. "So you are not from our region, but what do you do in a city as small as ours? Your car breaks down? Your boat capsized and you found yourself wandering here?"

"Not at all, I came with my own will. I'm looking for something new ...? I'm on vacation, and I wanted to change my view from the big cities." The bluette shrugged. There were better cities than Fuuka, but who cares, it was not her choice.

"I see. Well, not really, but you see what I mean?"The lawyer did not use to be a spectator to a joyful Natsuki. She had to admit, she would have imagined her to be depressed, angry against her living conditions ... if the place had been exchanged, it would bitterly she would react. Many questions burned her lips, but she could not ask them.

"Yes. "

"I can not give you precise indications; I sometimes have difficulty to find myself. Although I know there are hotels near the beach. Oh yes! I have a friend who keeps an inn, the inside is pretty simple, but it feels like you are at home. There are also meals, it's simply delicious. It is in Tokiha, you must leave the city and head directly to the left of the road. No, sorry it's the right not left. I already wrong before with my right and my left hand, and it is not getting better today."

"Natsuki!" The so-called joy began to smile, and Fujino turned to watch who was there. A young redhead interrupted the conversation and rushed to the bluette in grabbing her forearm.

"Mai!"

"You should be ashamed to leave without telling me! You made me worried sick! You should have told me you wanted a walk, I would have accompanied you. Do not you dare to do that again!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I wanted for once to untangle myself. Sorry, if I made you worried. "The brunette began to pout, and the redhead woman grabbed Kuga's lips who moaned in pain.

"Maieuh stooop iiit ... ... it's ... hurt."

"So stop with your puppy eyes, you know I forgive you every time. And I am so angry."

**_A cough._**

Tokiha realized they were not alone. In front of her stood a woman she had never seen in the city. She was beautiful, with short and gradient honey-haired, at her shoulders, and cherry-colored eyes.

"Oh! Sorry! Forgive us. "

"It is nothing." The lawyer smiled falsely, she felt jealousy that took her inside her guts. Mai bent forward and she grabbed the neck of her friend to make her imitate her gesture. But Natsuki, surprise, she fell forward and Fujino caught her in her arms. Her heart pounding in excess of this sudden proximity, she let her first love to lift herself. Kuga thanked her, but Fujino saw the look in her direction from Mai, she seemed to notice something. The lawyer with red-eyed sketched an awkward smile when she was surprised to reveal an unwanted redness to her cheekbones.

"Mai? Do you have a business card with you?" The so-called watched Natsuki, and she frowned.

"Yes always? Why?"

"I found a client here. She looks for a place to stay and eat, so I advised your guest rooms. "The redhead inspected from top to bottom the lawyer who coughed nervously. She gave her a card she had in the pocket of her jacket. Tokiha did not believe that such a person would go to a modest inn. But by politeness, she gave her card.

"Natsuki ... you try to have an increase is not it?"

"I had not thought of, but it could be great. No, you hosted me and you feed me, you are always at my side. So I do want to help you for free. "

"Aww! You're so cute!" The redhead noticed hugging her friend; she even kissed her lips gently under the shocked look from Fujino, who turned away her head. It seems that her ex-lover has found someone.

"Mai! Stop it! Some people will think you pay me that way!" Tokiha blushed with embarrassment, and she laughed nervously observing everything around her.

"She's kidding of course. Well, we should go, I have to go shopping. Do you want to accompany me? "Kuga began to nod and say goodbye to the blond, who had the choice to see her go away from her.

* * *

Outside, Mai grabbed Natsuki's arm and asked:

"You know her?"

"Who?" The red-head woman questioned.

"This beautiful woman that you've invited to our inn?"

"No why?"

"Nothing ..." The magenta eyes woman pondered silently.


	11. I'm happy

Another chapter? You ask me so politely, so I work hard for you^^. Sorry for the mistakes, they are all mine.

* * *

Shizuru thought she was totally crazy, and she lost her mind, she could go to a luxurious four-star hotel, near the beach and leave the next day and no one would have been aware of her presence in Fuuka. Or she could have been somewhere, partying in a nightclub, or even a bar, she could easily find a good distraction. But no, her legs had carried outside Fuuka.

She wanted to see her first love and see if she was really happy without her. Yes, she had masochistic tendencies because she realized that she still felt deep and tender feelings for the blind.

Natsuki never left her heart, although she had misjudged their separation, she only hating her all this time, but deep down, she still loved her, certainly not in this childish way. She was physically attracted to her, she wanted her. She also wanted to spend time with her, talking, and it was far from her favorite activity. But Natsuki was no longer the same, she had changed, and not only because she lost her sight, she wanted to know more about this new person. She blushed when she think about her, they only shared few word, but her heart was so alive.

Kuga did not seem bitter despite her condition, if their places had been reversed, Shizuru could not smile easily, and it did not seem like a facade, like she used to do in her work, it was even her trademark, and many clients had succumbed to its charm. But she liked to have fun, pleasure and work were prohibited. She had never had any affair with one of her clients. While there were rumors, but she didn't care.

"Tomoe? "The chestnut-haired beauty jumped with fright, a shiver ran down her spine, and she turned reflexively back, praying that there was not this crazy stalker to a hundred-meter perimeter. She had to call the police, that stalker, who was one of her clients in divorce proceedings, she seemed to have taken a strange obsession with her. The gestures were insignificant at the beginning, some smiles, touches of comfort. Over time, it took an unlikely twist, there was gifts (underwears), more intimate gesture in her thigh, lower back ... some kisses she tried to stole, and she followed her everywhere. When the tea drinker said it was enough, this woman violently pushed all her one night stand, saying she was not single. But the lawyer did not endure that long and she took drastic action. She witnessed herself, what could generate an unrequited love. A real disaster.

"Tomoe? Are you alright? "A voice questioned filled with worries, shameful Shizuru, began to sputter, in addition to took a room at Tokiha's inn, she currently ate with Natsuki, trying to dissect her personal life, she had pushed the lies by taking the name of her stalker.

Fujino was afraid to reveal her name, but if bluette discovered her deceit, then Kuga would blame her, and Shizuru would understand her anger. But why she acted that way! She was so ashamed ... she had to tell the truth, but how? In what way?

"Yes ... I'm starving ... and in general, I think only of my stomach ... sorry ..."

"Oh ... I understand perfectly. " The blind smiled politely while her interlocutor thought she just melt at that smile. The lawyer with crimson eyes breathed with hardness, and she hide her face behind her hands, she was so burning inside and outside.

"So, you like your room? " Natsuki asked.

"Yes, it is well decorated and warm. And the decor is minimalist, but at the same time, when you watch the furniture, it's so..warm and relaxing, I feel like I'm at home…. "

"I'm glad you love it, I was the one who has chosen decoration."

"How? Finally, I want to say ... I do not want to be rude. " Fujino cursed her silliness, tell how a blind can decorate, it was tactless of her. She added the mistakes one by one. She wanted to disappear somewhere…

"No, you do not have to apologize, I'm not surprised at your reaction, you're not the only one to react in this way, before losing sight completely, I could see everything, and this time, I just give my opinion. "

"I see ... well ... shit ..."

"You see shit? I think I will smell it if that was the case. "Kuga joked to lighten the mood, the beauty with ruby really wanted to go back in time.

"No I-"

"You do not have to take tweezers with me, I am blind but not made of glass. Pity and everything else, I hate this, even if I can't see it, I feel the eyes of others, 'oh poor thing', 'I would not be in her place'. So you can speak freely with me. I don't bite…well…we are not so close for now…" Shizuru blushed furiously, and she tried her best to stay calm, but it was impossible with that woman.

"Okay. I have a question that comes to mind, and I would not want to be indiscreet, we hardly know each others, and-"

"Go ahead. "Shizuru was surprised at the reaction as open her ex-girlfriend was. Normally, in the past, she would never have agreed to disclose something to someone she didn't know, even to her friend.

"You mentioned that you lost your sight ... but...how? "The blind bit her lower lip and confessed:

"It was three years ago ... I had not realized what was happening to me, I began to see less, when I read a book, I saw something blurry in the middle of the words; even when I was on a computer screen, I couldn't see well. I thought that time, I was simply tired, and I worked a lot to become a dietician. And then, I could not stand bright light, and I sometimes had the impression that when it was night, I was in a tunnel, so I took an appointment with an ophthalmologist. But the next day, I saw nothing, I was terrified, I called an ambulance, then I tried my best to not lose my mind, that there will be an explanation. After being examined, I was detected with retinitis pigmentosa. It's an incurable genetic disease. I am lucky, I did not to become deaf, I'm not sure I could bear. However, through there was Mai with me, so I'm fine today. "

"How you two known each other? "

"She was a volunteer at the hospital where I was staying, she wanted to be my friend, and I pushed her away for long weeks, however, she never abandoned me, while I was mean with her. I thought my life was over, we did not realize how our senses are important, until when we lose them. But there was more unlucky than me, who had cancer, leukemia, and worse. And I can not complain. I'm still alive, and I had to live. So I had to enjoy my new life despite the inconvenience. And I stopped to complain, and it's really hard. But I move forward. " The blunette stopped talking when she heard hiccups. The lawyer tried her best to stop it, it was wrong for her to cry. However it was difficult, she wished to be next to her first love during this difficult time, it must have been difficult for her to have experienced such a situation. The blond winced when hesitant fingers touched her forehead, then it remounted along her hair. She noticed in front of her, the silhouette of bluette getting closer to her.

"Do not cry. Nobody died. Just smiled. Okay? You will make me cry too…"At this remark, Kuga took her place, while Shizuru would thank her, but she was interrupted.

"Good evening Natsuki. "

"Reito! " Kuga replied cheerfully. Shizuru stopped moving, the brown man looked in Natsuki's direction. Fujino seemed shocked when the man gave her friend a hug.

"Shizuru? " The latter swallowed hard, she had no escape, and it seems that Kanzaki was extremely angry to see her.


	12. Broken heart

For those who ask me to make bigger chapters, I can't, this story isn't the only one I wrote. I have four others stories. If you are unhappy, I won't force you to read.

* * *

Shizuru had no time to justify her action, or saying anything, she was brutally dragged from her place by her forearm by Reito. The stink of her chair drew the attention of Natsuki and some restaurant customers. The chestnut-haired woman was forcibly taken out of any eavesdropper, but especially of Kuga. She couldn't protest, she did something wrong to lie. It was better if her first love was not witnessed to this heated conversation. She was pushed against a wall, and she watched an angry face:

"What are you doing here Fujino? You're really a crazy to come here after all this time!" Shizuru winced by the yelling, she did not expect to see Kanzaki in these place. She could not hide behind a lie that would be seen through in seconds, so she decided to be honest. She should have done long time ago.

"I simply came to see how was Natsuki… that's all. She didn't know who I am, and I have no intention to tell her. I will go away tomorrow and disappear from your life, and everything will be fine. So you don't need to worry about me." Shizuru pleaded despairingly, her interlocutor laughed icily; he did not care for the women's words

"Everything will be fine? Really? After all these years? You're suddenly decided to come and see her? Why? Why now? I don't understand you, I will never. You are selfish, it seem that didn't change with time."

"It's not your business what I am doing here. I didn't do nothing wrong."

"Natsuki is my business, so I want you to leave the town now. It's better." Reito protested and he shook furious his fists, if he was a man of integrity, and so I will never hit a woman, especially the one in front of him. She injured her best friend, and her mother was not better. These people were such a burden to Natsuki, and there was no way he will let intrude into the life of the blind woman. It was too late.

"Yes, as always, you behave like a true knight. Always following like a little dog Natuki that has not changed today. It's good you protect your woman." The man laughed, he could not believe his ears, the lawyer sounded jealous? And she had no more ties with the blunette since their break up.

"Yes and so? Does this even concern you what I do or not?"

"I just want to have answers to my questions. I saw you and Natsuki kissing you in the past, just after she and I broke up. You mocked me from the very beginning, is not it? It was so fun to make me for a fool? You were together since the beginning. And I saw anything."

"And again, what? You have not enough? You still want to make yourself more ridiculous." Reito simply replied, it was such a futility this conversation. They were adults, they all took a different path of each other, although the circumstances were that, today they met again, and it was not a good omen.

"So I was right when I though Natsuki was cheating on me with you." The beauty with crimson hissed. She hated the truth, it hurt so much ….

"Yes, I bring her more than you could ever offer. I do not make miserable her with all that money I have and you own, and more importantly that curse name of Fujino. Certainly I am as wealthy as you, perhaps more, but unlike you, my mother loves Natsuki, and she never belittled her. She did not continually rebuke her, that she did not deserve you, that she has no fortune, that she was a failure, so stop your morality about faithfulness. You never deserved Natsuki. When she sent you all those letters all those years, you did nothing, you did not answer, you could write that you didn't want to see her again, and she hoped for nothing. You think she suddenly stopped to care as you did? No, she was so stubborn, she wanted to justify herself, to soothe the grief she had caused, and you deserved. But after the time passed, and she no longer had the ability to write to you, and it had destroyed her. And guess what? For her happiness, her relief, I went looking for you in England; you were busy with your lovers and your fiancé. So I did not even see the point to talk with you, or about you. And you see that Natsuki is fine today." Fujino was speechless; her mother had done all this behind her back? Again she betrayed her trust? She remembered moments with Natsuki, it seemed she was like slaughtered; she tell her that she deserved better than her. And letters that had been concealed, her request to separate, her mother had obviously omitted these important details.

"It's true. I should not have come back, I will not have need to see Natsuki again ... I'm going to go ... now. You are right, I am selfish again. Sorry ... "The blond said, she lowered her gaze in shame. She was angry, but against herself, she had never thought about what had really happened.

"Shizuru? Is that really you?" The latter tears in her eyes, saw the arrival of Mai, with her, there was Natsuki.


	13. No turning back

Shizuru was trapped, she had the impression of being a thief, and she will be arrest by the good one. She saw under her blurred gaze, Natsuki cried, she knew what to do. Leaving was the only solution. She should not have come back to Fuuka, there was nothing for her here. Kuga deserved better than her pointless presence. Reito was right, why had she come? See her first love being happy, it was enough.

No, she was lying to herself, the real reason she came here, it was...because, she wanted the bluette to be like her, to see her with a lot of women, showing no affection to one of them, that she can never forget or turn the page on their past relationship. It was hateful to think like this, but the lawyer with rubies eyed knew she had become a detestable person, because of a resentment that had no place to be. She still lacked other information, but those she had already been enough for her, she had no choice. She was not going to apologize or explain. She couldn't.

The chestnut-woman was about to return to her room to get her stuff, but she heard a crashing noise and Mai scream afraid:

"Natsuki!" By instinct, and because she really worried about her, the lawyer turned her head behind, and her heart faded when she saw Kuga lying on the ground, forearms sweeping the floor, obviously, she fall on a flowerpot which was in a piece, and there was scattered all over the earth. Kuga's face was hidden by her long hair.

"Natsuki are you all right? Are you hurt? Could you move?" Fujino questioned worried, she was already to her side, and ready to call for help. She touched the face of her first love, and then she tried to raise her head, to spot possible damage. Her beautiful face was marked by a nasty abrasion on her chin, but what troubled Shizuru was the huge smile of the injured.

"Before I was clumsy and with two right feet, it does not change today. And I'm fine, we often said that the scars are sexy. On a blind person, I do not know if this is really the case. But now I have you Shizuru, you can not escape from me again." The so-called felt she was withholding the bottom of her jacket. Kanzaki would like to stop the moment, he would not let Fujino again break the heart of her best friend, but it seems that Tokiha stopped him before he does anything that could infringe the discussion of the former couple. Tokiha had good reason to think that this beauty with ruby eyes was attracted Natsuki, and she was right.

"Reito, we need to let them talk together."

"No way, I'm not crazy, she lied to us, and this woman is a bit-aaaaarg!" The man yelled; he was brutally drawn by his earlobe, and away from two protagonists who were still absorbed by the presence of the other.

"You come now darling, or I will not marry you and the baby, you will see that little one once a month." The redhead threatened with a cold smile while her fiancé swallowed hard. He knew he should not annoy her beloved and she was not one to say things easily. However, concern was written on his face. And Tokiha grabbed gently by his arm, He was always very protective of those who he cared, that why she fall in love with him, and her girlfriend whispered:

"Everything will be alright."

"But honey, I just want to help our friend. I do not want her to be unhappy like before, Natsuki is like a sister to me."

"I know, and you also know that I consider Natsuki a member of our family. And that's why we have to let her alone. It will help her. She has to face Shizuru, so she will not regret her past and mistakes, you understand my love. And you know that situation is not always as we see. They need privacy, it is vital. It's important for them. Please...Reito."

"Marry you, a baby? Mai and Reito are together. Really? But I thought last time, you were with Mai…and…Reito ... ... I do not know ..." The Kyoto-Ben woman asked; the bluette laughed at this remark.

"No, we are not in an open relationship, and we do not do a threesome though we live all the three together, in the same place as you must know. And it is through me that Reito and Mai have met when I was in the hospital because of my eyes. And then they did more acquaintance and here they have a baby. Also, I'm Mai's bridesmaid and the godmother of the little Kanzaki Tokiha. "

"Oh ..." the lawyer replied stupidly, she felt foolish for having done all her conclusions, and she was wrong. Nevertheless, she first had to do something:

"I am sorry!" The two women said in the same time, and they immediately laugh, and that what they needed, the lightness.

"Shizuru we need to talk, you know it, is not it?" The latter was desperate to avoid the conversation, but she accepted. She helped Natsuki to lift up, and she took her cane to give it in Kuga's hand.

"Yes, I know. I should have done from the beginning, I'm so sorry to deceive you with my identity. "

"You do not have to apologize. We'll see it after we talked, ok? So no forgiveness, I'm sorry, otherwise we will never end, and we only have one day." The lawyer seemed to accept that remark. And our two ex-lovers walked in Shizuru's room for more tranquillity.

* * *

For those who are waiting my other story, I already wrote the chapter four days ago, I'm just waiting the correction from my beta. If it's too long, I will publish soon.


	14. Discussion

I finished this ff in French, and I'm currently writing bonus (contain prelude and sequel of It's been seven years already) So there will be 10 others chaptersbefore the end.

* * *

Shizuru did not seem calm; she had this growing nervousness that was playing yo-yo inside her stomach. She was in her room, alone with Natsuki. They said nothing. When she looked to her first love, sitting on her bed like when they were younger. She was folding her slender legs, allowed themselves discover this long white dress she wore. The lawyer lost to her thoughts asked herself, since when the tomboy wore dresses without any complaint? In the past, it was a real battle for her to make her ex-girlfriend wore a garment that goes above her ankles. Or the opportunity had to be special, or with kisses, that Fujino gave willingly.

"Shizuru?" The so-called jumped in surprise when she noticed her crimson stared at Natsuki's full lips. She noticed the soft makeup; it was a new part of the young woman. It was weird; it was like facing a very different person than she remembered. And it was not negative; in fact, Kuga was a beautiful woman who embellished with time. She was more feminine, more joyful, more everything...

"Yes?"

"Please….do not stare me like this, it makes me uncomfortable." The blond blushed intensely, how the bluenette could have noticed? Is she was so indiscreet?

"Uh ... sorry. I do not mean to bother you or to make you uncomfortable. I ... I'm sorry ... "

"Shizuru, I told you this already, it is not the time to apologize. I just feel your intense gaze in my direction, and I do not know why. Do I have become ugly? Or do I have something weird on my face? Do not tell me that I have a food stuck between the teeth, what a shame ... "

"No! You're perfect, beautiful. It's amazing, you are more beautiful than I remember ... you are so unreal…"The beauty with honey waterfall redoubled with redness; it seemed they have reversed their roles, she was the shy one. She was ashamed of behaving like a teenager, and her interlocutor seemed to have fun at her expense, and she was just teasing her with this killer smile, which melted Fujino's heart and brain...

"Thank you. I can not you return the compliment; because I can not see you directly, but I'm sure you're as popular in high school, and you have many admirers and fans around you. Also, do you have a girlfriend or more, a fiancée or wife? "Fujino felt no satisfaction to this remark, she only had one night stands, yes she was popular, for sex, it was not flattering when she faced her first love. She was ashamed to have that kind of life ... before she strutted to have many lovers, but now, she felt very small.

"No, I'm single. It has nothing to brag about. "

"You're always so modest." The brunette insisted. She did not realize that the subject was difficult for her friend with rubies.

"No, I'm not modest but ashamed of myself. I'm not who I was before. I changed and I'm bad! I only sleep with strangers that I never see the next day, because I feel alone; I have no one in my life, except my client from works. Do I have to be modest? Not really!" The lawyer winced when she realized her words; she did not want to reveal that ugly part of her life, especially to the person with whom she wanted to give her a perfect picture. She did not want to disappoint her, others were not important, but not Natsuki. She was different, she always was….

"I apologize, I did not know and I continue to bother you with my questions. But you do not have to feel guilty. Everyone had the life as he wants, I'm just sad that you are not sharing your life with someone who supports you unconditionally, someone makes you want to smile or laugh. You deserve happiness too. I am sure that you will find your other part quickly. I even think that you will not need to search for it; it would come directly to you without you notice."

"I find that person…I believed I found my other half…so why do not you want me in the past? Why are not angry with me?" Fujino said in a hurt tone. She did not understand why her interlocutor was so lenient with her, she deceived her when she went to someone else, and she reacted as if they still best of friends, it was not normal. She wanted to shout, to cry, and to slap her. And she did except anger, not compassion and kindness.

"Why I will hate you? I was the one who hurt you?" The bluenette questioned doubtfully, she cocked her head to the side.

"I lied about my identity."

"Oh. I knew who you were. And I do not want you to make you uncomfortable, so I did not say anything." The tea drinker did not know what to hit back, and then the anger replaced all her emotions.

"Why did not you tell me anything, you wanted to make fun of me like in the past? It's so funny? Shizuru is so dumb, she was again trapped?"

"No. I was simply waiting you revealed your identity yourself; I thought you had a good reason for not telling me who you were. And it was not voluntary. It is in Mai that made me a description of you, and I had trouble to recognize you. You do not the same voice as I remembered, it was broken, the fragrance of your perfume was different from my memories, and you have the smell of cold cigarette. So I would not call you by your first name until I was one hundred percent sure that was you. But part of me was telling me it was you ... and then your mother called me."

"My mother called you? How dare she!" The lawyer spat angrily. Is her whole story about redemption and feeling guilty was a trap! What her mother was trying to do?

"Yes before you came to the guest house, I had one of her calls; she wanted to plead in your favor."

"Of course…" The lawyer growled.

"Yes, she wanted to explain the situation, about my letters."

"And everything else, do I disgust you? You must not regret cheating me with your friend Reito." Natsuki digested the information, and then she began to laugh out loud in amazement from her interlocutor. That was not funny!

"What? Cheating? Me? When? With Reito? What do you mean?"

"When you want us to break up, you use that excuse to our separation, that's my mother asked you it was the best for me, of course, I wanted to talk to you. And I waited for you at your house, and I saw you kissing Reito." Kuga pinched the tip of her nose and said:

"You're right, Reito kissed me, he wanted me to laugh because I was really sad, and it worked. I'm gay Shizuru, and Reito though I'm his sister. I say it's like kissing her mother and me, a dog. Don't tell him, he will be upset."

"Wh ... what?"

"After our separation, I was depressed, I was crying, I felt guilty ... I did not want to leave you, but first, I was thinking about your happiness, I will be devastated if you hate me because I can not let you go ... and I will hate myself if you kept with me and you miss the opportunity to be an excellent lawyer in London. When Reito saw me distressed, he kissed me. I was surprised, and then he added, it is fun is not it? And I laugh later and I punched him, perhaps a little too hard because it still a scar above his lip. It was silly, but that method currently worked. There was never more between us a deep friendship. And this has not changed today. Shizuru? "The later did not answer but had a smile; she ha rested her head against the legs of the blind. She just needs to rest, and bluenette understood this perfectly, and Kuga affectionately caressed her honey hair.


	15. Problems

Shizuru took a lot of time to open her eyelids, she hardly paid attention to her sleepy state, but she realized she needed a break, for her body and mind. She winced when she tried to move her arms; she was in a strange position, her back could not accept more than her position. She noticed that she had an head on her legs. Surprised, she lifted the upper body and she saw Natsuki who was sleeping on her bed, her back was fully supported by the bed. The lawyer was dozing on her first love, and she watched the hour. 11 hours 30 am? She never slept so many times. She passed her hand over her face. What was she doing? She could not contain a yawn involuntarily. Her gaze quickly fell on her first love; she seemed to be grabbed by the arms of Morpheus. She even snored a little, 'so cute' like a puppy, the blond laughed when she noticed a little drool flowed on the corner of her mouth. There was somebody else who needed sleep. She looked helpless. An idea crossed her mind; she approached the sleeping beauty, and she used the curls of her hair to tickle her tip of her nose. The latter wrinkled her nose; and used her left hand to make stop what was bothering her as if it was a teasing fly. Fujino did her best not to laugh. Like a little girl who found a new toy, the woman with red eyes continued her game, but her teasing turned against her. Her poor victim jumped up and collided frontally to the chestnut beauty head; she was taken aback and also… a bit hurt. Before she was very tired, but that's was not happen right now.

"Oh! My head ... I feel like I have hit a wall ..." Kuga gritted while her friend laughed because she also had the same impression.

"You have a very hard head, and the comparison with a wall was perfect."

"Shizuru? You're still here?" The wolf exclaimed surprise that turned her head toward the named, she could not catch her eyes, while his interlocutor seemed pained by the remarks, and it appears that the brunette no longer wished to be in her contact, she could understand the reason.

"Yes, I-"

"I'm glad you did not run away, I would be very upset. I was afraid that everything that happened yesterday was just a dream ..." A beaming smile lit up the sweet face of Kuga. Shizuru felt her heart sink deeper to the love; she had the desire to passionately embrace this wonderful woman. Instead, she stepped back to put both of them in the distance. What wrong with her? It was only a day that she had found her first love, and she was ready to throw herself without shame on her, however, she does not want to behave like before, today it was different, she changed, Natsuki changed too. She was not one of her others one night stands that she put in her bed. No, Natsuki was different. She was never going to use her that sexual way, she deserved much better than her. And she needed to learn to love again. And she knew he was ready for her. Her heart waited all this time.

"Shizuru? Can I ask you something? It's pretty personal, if you do not want to answer, then I would understand ..."

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything..." Fujino replied. She thought the question will continue their conversation of the day before. Maybe it will be why she had lied about her identity? Or what she was doing here? Why now and not before or never?

"I can touch you ...?" Finally, she broke, she never believed theses words, the blunette's cheeks were bright red, and Fujino seemed to share this visual coloring. Even in her fantasies, she never imagined such words. Her throat was dry, she coughed, and she was still shocked by the proposal.

"I ... uh ..."

"I know, it's so cliché from a blind person to ask someone's face to perceive its features, or what it looks like ... it's just that you saw me ... and I would love to do it on my own way. But I know it's quite intimate, and if you do want then-" The wolf would like to continue her words but Shizuru put her hands on her cheeks, her breath stopped, but it was the total opposite to her heart. The brunette approached slowly the coffee drinker, a small space separated them. She closed her eyes to not focus her attention on the temptress lips of Kuga, but mostly she did not push her into the bed and to be overwhelmed by her obvious attraction to this woman.

Hesitant fingers travelled down her dimples, then they climbed to the level of her eyes and forehead, then she combed her auburn curls. Fujino must do everything possible not to shudder at those delicate gestures. The temptation took part in the reason; the lawyer opened her eyes, right now, Natsuki stroked along her trembling lips. The beauty with crimson remained motionless; she had badly wanted to move, to kiss her. However, she did notice the smiling bluenette.

"What?" The lawyer questioned Fujino with mischief in her voice.

"You have short hair, the level of your shoulders? I did not expect that from you, you said you will never cut in the past; you almost made a war because I wanted to cut five centimetres. Also, I must say that I had no idea that you're a smoker. It is a surprising image that I had of you in the past. The only thing missing it's that you drink a soda or a bottle of beer. "

"I ... I changed ..." The Kyoto-Ben beauty tried to justify.

"Oh, I see it ... well...you know what I mean. I think this is also my case. Mai called me the crazy blind." The brunette joked while her friend simply smiled.

"It's a pity that you are smoking; this is not good for health, even for you and the people who are with you. And I do not mean that you smell bad, but I can not stand the smell of nicotine too. Before, it did not bother me, but not today. Finally, it does no matter, it's not like you're going to stay Fuuka. Your holidays are over soon; aww, it's because you are a great lawyer. So how is London?" Shizuru was running all directions with the remarks she had heard, she did not know how to behave. The problem with the cigarette, she could quit if she wanted to, and until now, she never had a reason to stop. Yet, she wanted to light a cigarette, however, when she learned that Kuga could not stand the smoke, and then she would stop. And the notion to come back to London, away from the wolf, it gave her a twinge in her heart.

"London is a city like any other, lively and noisy." Kuga made an absolutely adorable pout. The chestnut-haired woman melted. Then for not doing something she would regret, she pinched her first love's cheeks and pulled her interlocutor to smile.

"Hey ... ... pshzuru sstooop ... ittt, huuuurt."

"What is happening here!" An angry voice barked that surprised the two protagonists. Shizuru turned her head to the door and saw a woman she did not know the identity. She was brown like her, her hair was way shorter. She had to be smaller than her, and she seemed to be pissed, but the lawyer did not know why.

"Yohko ..." Kuga finally said.

"Yes you remember, it's me; it seems that you have not forgotten the name of your fiancée!"


	16. Fiancée

Fiancée…fiancée ... ... fiancée ... .this word was repeated in a loop in Shizuru's mind, she knew that will make her crazy. It was not what she wanted to hear. No, she would not listen more. She had no idea that her first love was in a relationship, or more important she will soon to be married…married…what a word...she was not an idiot; Natsuki could not be alone all this years…that was not possible. But she imagined that her past love was with Mai, yes, she preferred that red-head woman than this stranger. But now, the reality disturbed her more than she wanted. Fiancée ... she attentively looked at her brunette, but she did not see a ring ... was she wearing it as a necklace? Her gaze was fixed to Yohko, and she did not have a ring...it was weird, but not abnormal…

"Who is that bitch Natsuki!" Shizuru jumped at the harshness of words. She did not expect such a drama. While she slept with some women, never one of them was with someone, taken or married ... it was not for her, and for once, she had done nothing wrong. Especially not with Natsuki, she would never have.

"Yohko, you should calm down before you say things you'll regret later. It's not what you think. "

"But I say the truth, you deceive me when I turned my head back, this is why you wanted to a break? You think I'm really stupid; you're alone in the bedroom with another woman! You spend the night together, I heard from Mai and Reito, then stop lying. And I noticed you are so close to each other as if you were in love. If I have not interrupted both of you, you will have sex together."

"That's enough!" Kuga spat angrily. "You misunderstand everything, this is nothing between us. Shizuru and I did nothing wrong, we only talk, she is an old friend from my past."

"Yes, she is right." Shizuru tried to help her friend. She did not want that she had problems because of her. And the lawyer added: "This is a hardly a day that I am in Fuuka, and I was going to- "

"You! You better to shut up! I asked you anything, it's not with you I'm talking about. Go away!" Yohko barked, she cut any justification for the blond. Fujino knew that her words would turn against the bluette, especially when she saw the hatred look in her face, that woman would not believe her. However, Shizuru would not let Natsuki alone be the prey to this fury. However, the concerned, grabbed her forearm, and added:

"You can stay here Shizuru, it's your room after all. However, I have to talk to her in private, so we will leave you, it's for the best. I'm sorry for all that you have to endure until now, you did not deserve that. "

"All she has to endure? Really? Oh, you are protecting your bitch. "

" Yohko! That's enough now! If that's what you think of me, that I am unfaithful, a liar, and a manipulative slut! So it is fine, you can leave I do not even know why you came back to Fuuka! You're just like the past, always jumped to conclusions that were drawn by your jealousy, it is you go away, and I accepted it without any complaint, I have even encouraged for your own good, but after that you not answering me my emails, you told me you wanted to stop our relationship, that you could not face the distance between us, I try to show you that despite everything, we could stay together, I asked you to stay together and you said yes at first, and yet, you sent me the engagement ring that I sent you in the mail saying it was over. And you found someone else! And now you come back as if nothing happened, and you attack one of my friends? And you are accusing me of things that should not concern you! We are not a couple! We are over! "Kuga yelled. The chestnut-haired woman was incredulous; again, the life of the brunette had a direction that she never imagined. It was much more complex than her one night stands.

"Oh, uh ... Natsuki ... I ... there is your mother is there " Mai's voice interjected who was probably the best helper to this dispute. Because it does not take a genius to know that it could have been extremely bloody.

_Twenty minutes later._

Mai and Shizuru were together to drink a tea. They were both anxious about the fate of Natsuki; they had no choice to leave her with her ex-fiancée.

"You know Shizuru, I did not know that Yohko was coming to annoy you. The excuse that the mother of Natsuki is there did not seem to work. I thought Yohko would remain permanently in Africa, the land of her dreams. It would not have been a loss to Natsuki." Fujino seemed surprised at this remark. This doctor was not perfect and even really unpleasant, but why did she receive so much hostility? And why it made her want to smile that this woman hated her so much? But when she thought back to her first love, she felt guilty; no, she did not deserve this. It was despicable again; she really had to change her selfishness.

"In Africa ? "

"Yes ... before Yohko was a surgeon at the hospital where Natsuki was when she ... .lost her sight. They met by chance, Natsuki hated her, well… she hated everyone at the time, it was just the escape, and their relationship has been established in this way, but it evolve, they became friends, then they spend time together outside the hospital, and become a couple. "The pregnant woman told, while her interlocutor was drinking history with the greatest attention, and she continued to wait for the result, which came quickly:

"And then Yohko became paranoid ... ..."

"Paranoid?" The lawyer insisted with apprehension, she remembered that Kuga had mention jealousy.

"Jealousy. This surgeon was extremely jealous and possessive; she only wanted Natsuki to be with her and nobody else. She hated me because I was her close friend, and she did everything to make me get away from Natsuki. As if I had a bad influence, she focused on it, and Natsuki tried to live with her disability. That woman try to keep Natsuki from me and Reito with some pathetic excuse, she was sick, weak, busy with other projects, but each time, it was obvious she did not want us. Of course, I talked to Natsuki, who tried to explain on the behalf of her girlfriend. Finally, she could let her go from grip when she had that position in Africa with doctors without borders, and she left her without any hesitation, her career seemed to be more important than her sweet girlfriend, and it was six months they were together. And since she left, sixteen months, she gave her only three times some news. That's why I do not like this woman despicable woman. Especially the way she left, she accepted the engagement ring from Natsuki, and later she told her that she had a relationship with another doctor, and she left. Then, see back here as if nothing had happened, and she accused Natsuki cheated on her?! How dare she?! But I can not interfere... Natsuki is the only one able to solve her owns problems. I hate this Sagisawa." And it seemed that this anger was shared with the beautiful red-eyed woman that broke her cup of tea she had on hand.


	17. Love or guilt?

Shizuru remained silent, Mai did not seem to budge when she wanted to find out the truth and she directly asked what she wanted:

"I know it's been seven years, and all. I don't care about the past, it's over. Natsuki and you have changed, your respective lives, you lived in opposite cities in the world, and maybe you have a different live elsewhere, but I feel that you still have feelings for Natsuki. I do not know how to express it, but you see all seemed so natural, as if you ended years of separation, yet you seem to be like before ... I think my explanation is kind of complicated, I also lost myself. So I'll be direct, I do not want to be indiscreet, it's just that I do not want anything bad happened to Natsuki. She has enough problems to add more with drama. "

"I understand that you were you worried for her. And I'm glad she had friend who protect, and ... I include Reito. I noticed from the beginning that you were doing the best, and I do not take wrong your questions, you see me here, unannounced, you know our past relationship. "

"Right now, I see you worry about her discussion with Yohko. You nervously look behind me to see if they were coming. And like me, you are worried but I think that's another reason than mine. " The redhead said to her interlocutor.

"No ... yes it is possible but ...it's complicate…" Fujino tried to justify.

"Natsuki is a good person, sweet, kind, with a gold heart. She never talked bad about you, when Reito spoke to me, there was resentment in his words, and I won't take side, it is not my business. You were not together, you were teenagers. Now you no longer have any link than the past. In reality, Natsuki hoped you were okay, and you were living happy and that's all. As for me, I just want her happiness, as Reito. He showed protectiveness; because he did not want something bad happens to her heart's sister. So if you're here for revenge or for making suffer Natsuki because she left you. I will destroy you." Fujino gulped.

"No, it is not my intention! I do not want to hurt Natsuki, I love her too much to hurt her ... "

"So that's what I thought, you are always in love, is it not?" The honey-haired beauty blushed with embarrassment:

"I ... I like her a lot."

"You like her in friendly way like me? No, I do not think so, the way you looked at her when we were in the bookseller made me believe you found her attractive and that you wanted more than just a courtesy conversation. I thought you were one of these malicious guys who wanted to take advantage of Natsuki's disability ... "

"No, I'm not like that. I promise. Like you say it's the past."

"I do not mind that time. However, when I learned your true identity, I understood that you expected more than friendship perhaps you want to know about her life if she was happy or not, am I mistaken? "The lawyer nervously ran her hand to her neck; she did not like to reveal this. She was not used to be so open, and with a stranger.

"I do not know. "

"You should be honest with yourself Shizuru, and I will be too. When I heard your story with Natsuki by the mouth of Reito I found it romantic. Everything I love in a sentimental story, you are loved, you found after all these years of separation, and you still experienced these deep feelings, and you will be back together with this time, a happy-ending. However, we are not in a movie. The reality is more complicated than that. I wish you to stay right now then you leave into your own world. I do not want Natuki still suffering that you make impossible her life. Although she shows she is strong and cheerful, this is not what it really is. Breaking her heart is enough, but it is now weakened with her former fiancée. I know you have a life in England, a recognized profession. You probably have a girlfriend or someone. And if that was not the case, it would be the same. Do not disturb her. You can keep in touch and be friends, but no more. "

"I'm not trying to disturb her." The lawyer shook her fist. This had never been her intention; she was the one who was heavily disturbed. She had feelings that she believed lost forever in her heart. It was for these reasons she wanted to flee away, she did not want to feel love, but above all the rejection.

"I think you are sincere on this. You do not deliberately looking to harm. And you're an adult, if you will not listen to me, then that's your choice. And if Natsuki wants to stay in touch with you, it is also her choice. However, I won't be silent on the subject." The chestnut sighed; she saw Reito glaring at her. She could not blame him; even she was envious of the deep friendship that linked with the blunette. And she never imagined she will be jealous of them... She wanted to find again this precious relationship she cherished deep in her heart. The cell phone rang, it was Mai's. She did not answer.

"... And if I remained at Fuuka more time than for my vacation, I think even to move there permanently, will you be hostile or angry? I am ready to leave behind this hateful and selfish person I was in England, without a blink, and I lied saying I loved being this person. And if I will wish to stay with Natsuki, and although she is no longer the…same, I'd like to know more about her new personality, do you will try to separate us? And if I wanted to tell this to Yohko that she did not realize the chance to have Natsuki, and I will fight to have her heart back? What will you say to me? Yes, we are no longer children. I want to woo Natsuki as she deserves it, and if she only wants my friendship, then I will accept it. I will never force her, although my mother did everything to separate us, I just realize with her letters, I regret to burn them, I was hurt and sad. This will give me another reason not to smoke. "The redhead did not expect such a response. She was taken aback, she went out of her lethargy when she received another call, and she took it because it was her fiancé. Although several tables away from them, he did not seem to let go.

"Reito, this is not the time. I'm busy, very important. I leave you. "

"No Mai, Natsuki is behind you."

"What? What do you mean by Natsuki is behind us? "

"He means that I'm here." Kuga said as if nothing important happened.


End file.
